


Forbidden Knowledge

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: End of Days, Writetober2020, missing people, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: When the sealed leave, those left behind are witless. Too bad the Sheriff is wise too late.
Series: Writetober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Forbidden Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> The latest flash fic for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe.

Outside the locked Sheriff's Office doors were scared and angry parents, guardians, relatives, and such. They had the right to scream and threaten. Every child under twelve lost with many adults, pregnancies included.

“Sheriff? What do we say?”

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“If we tell the truth, it will get us killed.”


End file.
